Black Rose
by RoseWhite1860
Summary: An assassin travels back in time to hunt down members of a group that cause trouble in the present who hide through out time. Their current hiding place is in Victorian Era London where she ends up right in the middle of the same cases that the Queen's Guard Dog is investigating.
1. Chapter 1 Another Round

**Hi Rose here. This is a new idea of mine. I will still update my Person of Interest Story while I'm working on this project. I don't own Black Butler, just my OC's.**

Present Day- Helix POV

"So what's the plan now?" Trinity asked as she pulled several daggers out of the corpses that littered the floor of the office.

"Currently trying to come up with one," I hissed as I put a new clip into my pistol before putting it back into its holster on my hip.

"Well considering we got handed bad intel, they are miles away with that may by now, Helix," she said as she let out a deep sigh.

"I know that, but if we could just find a single clue to what time period that they are hiding in this time we are that much closer to getting that stupid map of the locations of their bases."

"Just give it a rest. We are both completely drained after dealing with those goons and won't be able to find a good lead in this state."

"You're only drained because you spend most of your time sitting in headquarters watching a bunch of zeros and ones flash by on a computer screen," I hissed as I looked over the contents of the museum curator's desk.

"Considering this is a museum and there are hundreds of artifacts here, that will take absolutely forever," she complained as she searched the blood covered bodies for anything that would help us to figure out where they were from.

I sighed. "You apparently never paid attention during aura training did you?"

She snorted. "Never needed."

"Yeah, because you never do any field work," I said as I noticed a faint glow around an old leather book on the floor to ceiling bookshelf that stood behind the desk," I got something."

"Good, I want to get out of here before the reinforcements get here."

"Indeed, though I can't figure out why they would use the museum as a base," I siad as I grabbed the book and jumped out of the third story window into a maze like garden behind the building.

"Wait up," Trinity shouted out of the window as I landed on the ground in a crouch and started to run into the woods, so no one would see our way of transportation back to the base.

I sighed as the blue teardrop crystal around my neck began to glow as I called upon the power stored with in it. "We don't need to travel in pairs, or did you forget that part of your training as well?"

"I didn't forget," she said with a smirk as she joined me in the clearing with the emerald green crystal that she wore around her neck, glowing as well.

I rolled my eyes as a sphere of light engulfed the two of us and in a blink of an eye we were standing in one of the gray painted hallways of HQ.

"That went well," I said with heavy sarcasm as I pulled my long black hair with the tips dyed dark blue back into a ponytail.

Trinity rolled her eyes as she played with the tips of her dishwater blonde hair. "I don't get why Wright made me tag along with you?"

"And miss all of the adrenalin filled fun that comes along with a mission," I said as I leaned against a wall and opened the book to try to date the pages that almost looked like those of a journal. "Besides today proved that you are getting pretty rusty."

"Yeah, well I'm not the one that wants a rematch with an enemy assassin that nearly killed them the first time around," Trinity said as she raised an eyebrow at me while leaning against the wall opposite of me in the corridor.

"Go get some coffee or something," I said as I closed the book. "I'll go debrief with Wright and see if he can help us figure out this whole mess."

"Alright, just don't try to kill him when he gets on your nerves. A lot like you really looked like you wanted to do a few weeks ago, when he wouldn't let you back in the field cause Medical had yet to clear you," she said with a smile as she walked away from me towards the cafeteria.

I figured that I would just let her think that she came out on top of that round, though I could have made her go to the debriefing all the same. She hated those things, especially if it cut into her time with anything sweet and/or contained caffeine. Today happened to be one of those days that I didn't want to put up with her tantrums when she did not get her sugar. I could deal with her complaining and advice through my earpiece in the middle of a fight, but I had learned the hard way that you never attempted to separate that girl from sugar.

"Agent Rosewell," Wright said as I entered his office with out knocking. "I'm assuming that Agent Winters is getting coffee."

"You know her. Debriefings plus no sugar is not a good combination when it comes to her. Besides she isn't a field agent." I said as I stood in front of his desk.

"Anything of interest?"

"Yeah, we got handed bad intel and found this old book," I said as I threw the book at him before he had even asked to see the only lead there was at this point. "It's written in an old form of British English, but I couldn't find any kind of date in it from the skim through I did."

"I'll have research go over it. In the meantime take care of your weapons and get some sleep. You look like one of the walking dead with those bags under your eyes."

"Gee thanks," I said with heavy sarcasm as I left the room and slammed the door behind me for emphasis. Some days Wright was a complete idiot. He hadn't been there to know what I had to deal with the past week. The only thing he knew about it was what I had reported during my daily check ins via a phone call.

"Morning," I heard some of my co-workers shout at me as I walked past them in the bustling halls. No one took it as an insult when I said nothing in reply, they all knew that I was still fuming after the indecent with the other assassin several months ago.

The minute that I was back in my apartment within HQ, I plugged my phone into my stereo system and turned up my music full blast. It was older music that most people didn't recognize, but it was the one thing that would calm me down with the happier memories that I had.

In my minds eye I could see myself dancing in the living room with my older sister having a good time just goofing off. Just remembering that caused me to smile as I began to clean my weapons and spent time getting ready for the next I knew it, I'd drifted off to sleep with one of my samurai sword in my hand.

The black oblivion of sleep was quite welcoming to me, but it seemed that it was only a few moments later when I felt the presence of someone else in the room. I stayed perfectly still, until they were right next to me. With one quick sweep of my arm, the blade of my sword was out of its sheath and at the throat of the intruder.

"Dang it, Helix," Trinity shrieked as I opened my eyes. "Do you always have to fall asleep holding that thing."

"Then quite trying to scare me," I muttered as I sheathed my sword.

"Well, since Wright wants both of us right now, I don't exactly have a choice now do I?"

I sighed. "How long have I been asleep, if he wants us."

"Since the clue you found was no doubt put on the priority list, it would seem short since you slept for eight hours."

"Let's get moving then," I said as I armed myself and strapped my sword to my back.

"Do you have to be armed, even on base," she grumbled as we walked side by side to Wright's office.

"I am an assassin, so the answer is yes," I said with a sigh as we reached the door.

"We're both technically assassins," she muttered as we entered the room.

"Nice to see you got the results back from research already," I said as I leaned against the door jam as Trinity took a seat on the edge of Wright's desk. She smirked at the glare Wright sent my way for not taking a seat in an actual chair.

"Yes, the text is from England during the Victorian era, best guess is the book is from around 1888 as it mentions the start of the the Jack the Ripper murders," He said as I let out a deep groan. Corsets and heavy dresses, the two things that I hated the most when it came to clothing. The fact that women had no real rights at that time also grated me the wrong way.

"So Helix and I are both going to go back to that time period to find them?" Trinity asked eagerly.

"You were just complaining about the mission we just got back from," I muttered as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Helix is the only one that will be going. She is much better at blending into to her surroundings than you are and she will need someone here putting the pieces together from both times," he said as he glared at the both of us.

"Besides, you're better at finding footprints here among the digital world than trying to find someone in place and time period that you don't know the history of."

"True," she said with a smirk as she clapped her hands together. "And if this spans multiple time periods there is no way that we can both be in the same place trying to handle this."

"Apparently that coffee this morning put you back into your right mind," I said with a smirk as she glared at me. "Besides in that time period coffee is not the same way there as it is now, especially since most english people prefer tea."

"Wait, What?! I Volunteered myself to go to a place where it is near impossible to find good coffee!"

Wright and I couldn't help, but laugh at her outburst. Sugar was her best friend and she was quite miserable to be around without it.

"Do you have any clue where in England they are hiding out?" I asked as I tried to quiet laughing at Trinity as she leveled an ice filled glare at me

"Best guess is in London, but you'll have your earpiece so we'll be able to pass updates along as we get them."

"Are we using code names for contact protocols as well," Trinity asked as she got into mission mode.

"Yes, normal code names. Helix leave when ever you are ready and we'll be in contact later this week," wright said as a way dismissing the two of us.

"You get to get called Rose again," Trinity said as we left the room.

"The whole thing is Black Rose, remember Angel," I said with a smirk.

"Come on Black Rose is a mouthful if I'm trying to get your attention."

"And Angel is a little too short and sweet for you Miss Sugarholic."

She laughed. "It wasn't my choice to have that code name. Watch your back when you get there," she said as she started to walk to the computer department. "And don't forget to put your com in your ear this time, like you did during that time in Germany just because you were mad at me."

I chuckled and headed to my room. That seemed like a good idea to do again, just to annoy her at some point during the mission. It didn't take very long for me to pack a messenger bag with vials of poisons, their corresponding antidotes, several camis that were actually bullet proof, my throwing stars and knives. As I pulled on my black combat boots, a thrill went through me. I loved to hunt down the members of the Organization of the Dragon's eye, the same group that thwarted my attempts to get a hold of that stupid map. With my bag slung over my shoulder and all of my weapons in place, including my sword, I closed my eyes and focused on the place that I wanted to go.

**Yes, this is a Black Butler story like I said earlier, I just wanted to introduce what was all going on with my OC first before I had her appear in the Black Butler world. I'll update as I get the chance to, so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Crazy

**I do not own Black Butler, just my OCs.**

Ch2- Welcome to crazy

London England, 1888

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a dark alley just off of a bustling street. There was one sign that seemed to be barley hanging up as it swayed in the slightest breeze. A skull and the words 'Undertaker' where the only things on it's weathered wood. As I made my way over to the grim looking shop, I couldn't help but smirk. What was grim and scary to most people ended up being the most entertaining thing as well normally yielding the most information to any of my missions.

A mortician was just the person to talk to. My enemies always left a trail of bodies behind them of both innocent people and their former contacts that they didn't want to talk. I could still track them to some degree without any information, but that never turned out very well for me. I'd gotten captured for than once because of situations like this and most of the time after I was caught, I was brutally tortured by what ever they had available. Tasers, whips, fists, every single one of those tools normally ment several weeks off of the duty rotation because I needed to heal before I went back out there. And when I was back out in the field, those idiots paid big time for their very stupid moves.

I sighed and cleared mind of the thoughts that where headed down a dark path. As soon as I was sure that I was good, I slowly opened the door to what was going to be the start of a very interesting day. The room was dark and what lighting there was cast strange shadows on the coffins that filled the room.

"Hello," I said calmly as the door closed behind me.

"Hee, hee, hee," a voice echoed off of the dark walls as the lid of a coffin that was leaning against the farthest wall from me opened slightly to reveal a pale man with a scar that went across the visible part of his face then disappeared under his long white hair. His black robes and odd black hat worked to add to the mystery that surrounded him. The whole thing would seem off to a normal person, but I could see a pale yellow light that formed around his figure. I fought back a groan that was building deep in my throat. The aura that surrounded him gave him away as a supernatural creature since I wasn't the light blue one that surrounded the only other users of magic that I was aware of. The kind of creature that the mortician was I wasn't sure, since I'd never seen an aura like his before.

"Can I help you, deare?" he as as he looked me over, no doubt noting my odd looks. "Maybe fit you for one of me coffins?"

"No, I'm corious about the bodies you've had come though here within the past week," I said as I perched on the lid of a closed coffin.

He chuckled. "You do know that there is a price to pay."

"And I'm more than able to pay it," I said as he gave me a weird look, like there was something about this whole arrangement that I wasn't getting.

"I don't take the Queen's coins. Prime laughter is the price."

"That will be easy."

"Hee, hee. What most think of as easy, sin't always the case."

"Just like nothing is ever as it seems, so it'll be a piece of cake. That is especially true when I'm dealing with a supernatural creature like yourself."

"Well, you are quite perceptive for a human, though how you figured it out is beyond me."

"I'm a magic user, so I can do things that make people think I'm a witch. Normally that is when I'm using the elements to take down an adversary, changing my appearance, or making things disappear. Each of us magic users can see the aura of other magic users and supernatural creatures who aren't even aware that they have auras."

"You will prove to be quite entertaining, maybe as much as Earl Phantomhive."

"Well, since I see more than most I do butt heads with a lot of people. So about the information I'm after..."

"I'll wave my fee for you this time deare, though I suspect that I'll gain prime laughter when you and the earl end up meeting with these shadows you are chasing after."

"So, you're currently expecting him to show up?"

"Quite naturally, with the customers I've been getting lately."

"Can one of the customers that you haven't touched yet that fits in the Earls case?"

He frowned.

"Auras also act like a fingerprint and can tell me if a supernatural creature or a magic user touched an object or person." I said causing his eyes to go wide.

"Considering this murder has gotten quite a name for himself, I doubt it'll do any harm if you do."

I sighed as my mind flashed through the history of the time period that I was in. Why did I have to show up right in the middle of the that particular string of murders. "Jack the Ripper?"

The undertaker frowned. "You're aware of it all already?"

"In away, but I've never seen the bodies ," I said to cover up the fact that I was from the future s he lead me to an open casket sitting in the back of the shop.

The sight of the mangled corpse made me wince out of disgust. The cuts were precise, as if they were made by a doctor, but it still didn't make the sight any better. Her stomach was cut wide open and her external organs were open to the elements. What made things worse, was the pale yellow around the body.

"What is your name?" I asked to pull myself away from plotting these killers down fall.

"Undertaker," he said causing me to smirk.

"Everyone I know, either calls me Helix or Rose. Well, Undertaker do you think that you could possibly point me in the direction of the latest crime scene?"

"Ah two very different names for a very interesting girl," he said as he lead me out the door.

When we reached the place, a young Scotland Yard detective kept me from getting very close to the scene of the murder, but I could see enough to know that the aura wasn't an accident. A supernatural creature the same type as Undertaker was responsible for all of these murders. Of course everything made sense with the fact that in the history books the killer was never found. It wasn't the people I was after, but I didn't want to find out what would happen if the killer her and my quarry joined forces. The shadows that lured in the city would surge forward and devore everything in their path.

As I was staring past the detective, a noticed a young boy with a cane and an black eye patch over his right eye and a tall, black haired butler walk up to the inspector.

"Sorry, my boy. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no for a kid." the inspector said as he looked up from the papers in his hands. "Now why don't you just run along home?"

I tried very hard not to laugh at the scene in front of me. The kid, even for his age, seemed to have a prominent place in society an a very good reason for being her. Though, I thought as I glared at the butlers red aura. Why was he associated with a supernatural creature that I'd encountered before in my travels. A demon.

I knew I was drawing stares from the crowd as well as the boy and the butler because of my dress, but I was not in the mood to use my powers to change my dress to this time period. Besides it was better at this point to stand out than to blend in with everyone else here.

"I'm here to see the victim's body," the boy said with no emotion in his voice as he narrowed his eyes at the investigator.

"The body?! Surely you have to be kidding me me!"

I let out a sigh as an older man with a top hat and a beard came toward us from the crime scene that lay behind the detective.

"Abberline," the older man said causing the younger man to look startled. So that was the young inspector's name, interesting. I now had a name that I could get in contact with at the Yard when I had some questions that I need answers to.

"Well if it isn't Lord Phantomhive," the older man said as he leveled a glare at the boy. "What are you doing here?"

So I was right about the boy being someone, though the fact that he also happened to be the one Undertaker had mentioned to me caught me slightly off guard due to his age.

"You know this kid, sir?" Abberline said as he looked between his boss and the Earl.

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur," The Earl said as he pulled out an envelope with the coat of arms of the Queen of England stamped in a red wax seal. "Seems your investigation is lacking a bit. You know who sent me of course."

I rolled my eyes. 'Lacking a bit?' It would be completely impossible to solve that case without the large piece of the puzzle that I possessed.

The Earl put the envelope away and proceeded to grab the papers that Abberline had been holding. "It seems that you haven't found any major clues yet," Phantomhive said as he read through the papers.

"We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There is no need for you to interfere," Sir Arthur said was the Earl handed the papers back to Abberline.

"Splendid, shall we go Sebastian?" the Earl asked as he walked out of my hearing with his butler following behind as well as a several members of the crowd. I let out a deep sigh as I started to walk back to Undertaker's.

When I got there, the sign for his shop was lying on the ground and I couldn't help but groan. I entered the parlor only to see the Earl, his butler, A woman in with red hair dressed in all red, another butler with long brown hair and glasses and a Chinese man all sitting on top of a bunch of coffins staring into the beakers that appeared to hold tea. As if there was a hidden cue they all turned to stare at me.

"Hee, hee. Did you get all of the information you needed, deare?" Undertaker asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, though I'll discuss it with you, the Earl and the Earl's butler later," I said as I noticed the pale yellow glow around the second butler. Why was this place filled with supernatural creatures.

"And what theory is that," the Earl asked me as he stared me down with one eye.

"My lady, Undertaker is not an investigator," the Earl's butler said as I rolled my eyes.

"My name is Helix Rosewell, so please use it and do not call me a Lady cause I'm far from it."

"So you're a prostitute then," the lady in red said as both she and the other butler gave me a cold glare.

"Nope," I said as Undertaker handed me a beaker full of tea.

"My family never had much. My older sister pretty much raised me since both of my parents were always working to make ends meet."

All of them in the room just stared at me as they could not imagine a life like that.

"Hee, hee. So glad that you thought it well to share part of your story, Rose," Undertaker said.

"Those cloths belong seem as if they would belong in a brothel," the lady in red said as her butler seemed eager for something.

"I ended up picking a far more bloody profession," I said as I set the tea on a coffin.

"And what would that be?" the Earl asked as he eyed me like I was part of a game of chess.

"Hunting down criminals and making sure that they can't do anymore harm," I said as all of their jaws dropped out of shock.

"Indeed," the Earl's butler said as he stared me down with his red eyes. "Are you after the same murder we are, Miss Rosewell?"

"Not really, though I do not want to find out what will happen if the two different fiends we are after end up joining forces."

"So then it would seem that it would be best if the tow of us combined forces," the Earl said.

"Considering that I know more than you right now, I bet you do whish that we would join forces," I said as Undertaker frowned.

I promised that I would explain later and I keep my promises.

"If we are to work together, then I will need a cover story," I said as I wondered what they would come up with it.

"Young Master, we could always use an extra maid around the manor," the Phantomhive butler said.

"Indeed, Sebastian," the Earl said finally giving me the butler's name. "We could use someone who won't be making a mess out of the manor every week."

A maid. Now this would be both interesting and crazy at the same time, since I would be living in the same place as the demon butler.


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Mysteries

Ch 3- Strange Mysteries

Helix-London, England 1888

After we'd all left Undertaker's, I found myself riding in the Earl's carriage to his townhouse. I ignored everything that they were saying and focused on my internal musings. I could feel Sebastian's intense gaze on me, calculating and cold, just what I would expect from a demon.

Grell, the name of the other butler that I found out when they decided who would drive the carriage, baffled me. He couldn't seem to do anything right, but Madame Red still kept him on. Back home you would be fired in an instant if you couldn't do your job right, so it was a mystery why he was kept on. He was a supernatural creature and I knew that they were never this incompetent unless they were trying to play at some hidden game.

The houses and people moving outside of the window held more interest to me than the conversations within the carriage since I already had a very good guess as to how all of the pieces of the puzzle fitted together. The second that I felt a breeze and saw Sebastian leaving the carriage while it was still moving, I let out a groan. Why did I have to deal with a complete show off? He had better not do anything that would end up getting me killed in the long run because of his indifference to everything besides the safety of his next meal.

Grell managed to get us to the townhouse after several wrong turns. The first chance I got Madame Red was going to lose her butler cause I couldn't stand an idiot like him. Of course my plan ended up changing the minute that Sebastian opened the door. Now he was the first one that I was planning to get rid of. I wanted to kill him even more when he began to read off his list of suspects and their alibis. With a roll of my eyes I watched the Lau, Madame Red and Grell all stare at Sebastian in awe. I of course was contemplating various ways to kill him that would both be painful and actual get rid of him for good.

"Are you certain you're just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer?" Madame Red asked in awe as I gave a bored sigh. Here I thought demons tried to blend in with the human population to avoid suspicion, though he was definitely not normal when it came to that idea.

"See my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian said. Apparently he wanted someone to figure out what he was. I couldn't wait for the witch hunts to start up again.

"So who do think our criminal is then?" I asked as I crossed my arms and glared at him, clearly running the moment of awe that everyone, but Ciel felt.

Sebastian smirked. "The Viscount Druitt also known as Aleister Chambers..."

I tuned out the rest since there were clearly some facts that he was missing. Chambers couldn't done all of those murders, especially since there was no way that he was a supernatural creature or was a person that would attract the supernatural community's attention.

"What if the occult and the black magic that you're all so stuck on isn't even relevant in these murder? From where I am standing that looks to be the case, since none of you seem to have all of the facts in order," I said causing everyone to just stare at me.

"You do know that you are chastising the Queen's Guard Dog, right?" Lau asked without even batting an eyelash at me.

I shrugged.

"Lau," Ciel glared before he looked at me. "What do you know that I don't?"

"It happens to be based on the same set of facts that I said that I would only discuss with you and your butler alone."

"Well, Grell and I could just go shopping for your disguise for the party," Madame Red said with a cheery smile that made me really nervous.

"If you're thinking about getting me a dress," I said as they stepped on the other side of the threshold with Lau. "I already have a dress that I plan on wearing."

"How..." she started as she, Grell and Lau stared at me, just before Sebastian shut the door.

"There, now what were you going to tell me and the young master?" Sebastian asked as Ciel lead the way to the drawing room.

"Well," I said as I sat down in a chair across from Ciel. "Nothing about this case is what it appears to be. The way you perceive things and the clues you have lead you to Druitt, but I literally have seen something else that puts a twist into this case."

"What about this case isn't as it appears?" Ciel asked as Sebastian poured out two cups of tea and handed them to me and Ciel.

"Your murder is not human at all," I said causing both of them to look at me in shock. "I know both of you know exactly what I mean, since your butler is a demon."

"You are quite correct, though I'm curious to know how you figured it out so quickly when even the rest of the servants at my manor have no clue."

I sighed. "Each supernatural creature has a visible aura to certain people that they are not aware that they have. It tells me what species they are as well as gives me a way to track them as they leave a mark the same color as their aura on anything the touch. The brighter the glow on that object the longer they have touched it."

"Ah, I see. You have quite the unique gift my lady as well as quite the knowledge base about it," Sebastian said as I glared at him.

"My name is Helix and as I have already told you, I am not a lady," I muttered hoping it got though the demon's thick skull that time.

"I suppose you plan to accompany us to the last party of the Season even though you seem to believe that I'm looking into the wrong person," Ciel said.

"That was the plan," I said with a mischievous smirk. I couldn't wait for the 'I told you so moment' that I knew was coming. Though I wasn't looking forward to being questioned about the rest of my motives and past, since I assumed that I had just made them very curious about what was all going on.

"You don't seem to have a suitable attire for this evening," the butler in black said with a closed eyed smile.

I rolled my eyes as I called on my powers.

"Wait, how?" Ciel asked stunned as I suddenly sat there in a sapphire blue evening gown, instead of the strange clothes, in their eyes, that they had met me in.

"Call it a touch of magic," I said as I noted Sebastian's wide eyes before he composed his face back into a neutral mask.

"Indeed you are quite different," he said as his pupils turned to slits and his irises became a glowing pink.

I sighed. "I don't know what I did to get you to threaten me, but I'm just a human and not a supernatural creature that is looking to keep you from whatever goals you have here."

"So, you've run into demon's before," Ciel said causing me to smirk.

"You could say that, but none of those encounters were very fun. Each time I was hunting someone, just like I am now and I nearly lost my quarry because of them," I said as I took a sip of my tea. "We all have an agenda of some kind here and I've learned to keep my main goals out in the open."

"An interesting move in a game of chess," Ciel said as I chuckled.

"But I've had time to perfect my strategy, especially since chess happens to be one of my favorite games," I said with a smirk as I met the Earl's eyes. "And I happen to be quite good at it."

Sebastian frowned. "Yet how you plan to end the game is left unclear."

"I'm waiting on my opponent to make his moves the minute they realize that I'm here and not on the wild goose chase they hoped to have sent me on."

"Who is this opponent of yours," Ciel asked with narrowed eyes, no doubt trying to figure out if I was going to interfere with his plans.

"No one you're after I'm sure. This group hides in the shadows and does a whole lot more harm than good no matter where they are and who they decide to ally with. Though I have no clue who that all is this time."

"This time?"

"It actually holds quite the double meaning doesn't it"

Ciel glared at me as Sebastian frowned as his gaze focused on the Crystal around my neck.

I chuckled. "I'm not going to explain that just yet. A girl has to have her secrets," I replied as Madame red and the rest returned with their arms laden with bags and started at me when they noticed my dress.

"Where did you find such a gorgeous dress?" She asked as Grell and Lau emptied their arms of the packages.

"Indeed, though it would be better if it showed off a little more skin," he replied as he eyed my form.

I was very tempted to slap him across the face for that comment or better yet bury him six feet under. Why did all the men I met in this time annoyed me enough that I wanted to murder them?

I avoided all of them the rest of the afternoon as they tried to teach Ciel how to be a lady for the party that night. The corset had to be the worst part of the whole ordeal for him. I was glad that because of my powers I could get away with not wearing one and I could just wear my things from home underneath the dress and no one could tell the difference.

"Having fun?" I asked Sebastian as he entered the drawing room.

"Depends, thought the young master ordered me to help you get ready for tonight," he said.

"If you haven't noticed I am ready."

"On the contrary, your hair could use a little help."

I sighed. There was no use arguing with him, so I followed him into an empty guest room. There were going to be other chances that I could drive him nuts anyway, I'm sure.

"I'm assuming that there is an ulterior motive to this," I said as I sat down in a chair and he took my hair out of its braid and began to brush it out.

"Indeed," He said un-surprised that I picked up on that as he curled my hair. "You seem to have left out quite a few details when you were talking to my young master."

"What I left out won't affect anyone, but me and my quarry."

He seemed to take the hint and left as soon as he put the finishing touches on my hair along with fake black rose that he clipped into my hair. The second he left the room to attend to his, I had a whole different issue to deal with.

"Angel to Black Rose," Trinity's voice said in my ear.

"Angel this is Black Rose," I said as I raised a silencing spell over the room so that no one could hear me talking to her. "What's up?"

"Our friends seem to have some new tricks up their sleeves, though we are unsure what they are since the agents that know are currently unconscious in Medical."

"Great, anything else that I need to be aware of on your end?"

"No, but will you please debrief me, before Wright gets on my case about not doing any work."

"Well, I'm dealing with a couple different groups of supernatural creatures as well as walking right in the middle of the Jack the Ripper murders."

"Sounds like fun, glad I didn't come along."

"Yeah, so there is no leads at the moment because our favorite idiots are hiding with in all the chaos that is being caused by the murders. I'm just going to wait it out and report when I finally get a lead of some kind."

"Okay, Angel out."

"Black Rose out," I whispered as I lowered my spell, just before I noticed Sebastian standing in the doorway.

"May I ask why it seemed like you were talking to someone though I couldn't hear anything?" he asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you," I said as I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want anyway?"

"The young master informed me to tell you that the carriage is ready," he said as I let out a soft groan. Let the fun begin.

The party was as boring as I thought it would be. Ciel and Sebastian spent the time either dodging a hyperactive blonde in a red dress or trying to catch the attention of the Viscount in his disguise. Sometimes it seemed as if he was doing both at the same time. I didn't notice much other than that, since I was so focused on my own hunt. There was no sign of my prey though and it was beginning to get on my nerves. I normally could find signs that they were in a location with a couple of hours, but I was seeing none. They seemed to have blended in quite well for once. I was so focused on my own goals that I didn't even notice the demon showing off again with a magic show, though that might have been a good thing. The minute that I couldn't find Grell anywhere in the crowd, I knew that I was right not to trust him and Madame Red. They were lucky that I wasn't hunting them down and I was worrying about other things or they would have been in trouble in a hurry.

"Where is Ciel and Sebastian?" I asked Madame Red as the police ushered out of the manor for an unknown reason.

"I'm sure that they are fine dear," she said as we reached Grell and the carriage.

"We'll see about that," I muttered as we made our way through London's dark streets back to the townhouse.

Madame Red was right about Ciel being alright, though I thought he seemed a little traumatized from the auction that he apparently ended up being a part of.

When I joined everyone the next morning, tension filled the room and I knew why the second I saw the headline of that days newspaper that Ciel was crumpling up in his hands.

"I know you're going to hate me for saying it, but I told you that Druitt was not your murderer," I said earning glares from everyone in the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Paint it Red?

**I do not own Black Butler.**

Chapter 4- Paint it Red?

Helix- London, England 1888

"Is this really the time for a game of chess?" Ciel asked as he and Madame Red sat across from each other at a chess board.

I rolled my eyes as I stood leaning against a wall watching the match play out. I had already spotted several flaws in her strategy and I already knew how this was going to end. "The whole case is a game of chess against an unknown opponent who seems to know exactly what you'll do at the exact time you make your move. Who ever they are, they seem to have information that they shouldn't have about what you do and how you do it."

Madame Red glared at me. "Obsessing about it won't help you solve the case, especially when you compare it to a game of chess."

"So what is any case then, if not a game of chess?" I asked as I stared her down. She was making herself look more and more like the murder we were after. She was probably just banking on the fact that she figured that her own nephew wouldn't suspect her because she was family. At least she didn't think that I was a prostitute anymore, since I had taken to wearing the clothes of the time period. The light blue dress that I was wearing was at least okay when it came to having to draw the knives fast that I had hidden in the folds of my skirt with a little bit of magic.

She never answered that, but continued on speaking to Ciel like I had never said anything at all. "Why not leave it all to Sebastian, dear?"

Of course leave it to the one person who was a complete show off, especially considering he was currently looking through the case notes, again. I was continually giving my input and she just directs everything back to Sebastian, though that meant that I was hitting the nail right on the head about who was responsible for the murders.

"Because he is simply my chess piece. I'm the one who moves him by giving him orders, but he he is no ordinary piece. He can move as many squares as he needs to," Ciel said as he moved the knight more spaces than it was actually allowed to move. "like that."

"Ah that was against the rules, you know," she said causing me to roll my eyes.

"That's life. Rules get changed everyday and you don't often know that they have been changed until your opponent makes their move with those new rules," I said.

"Indeed, there are always knights who break the rules, and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down, it's checkmate," Ciel said as he cornered her king and ended the game. Maybe what I had been saying had finally got through his head. He might not like that I was right, but with every little clue lining up perfectly in my solution to this whole puzzle, he had to believe me.

"You seem quite aware of a game you just walked into," Sebastian said as he no doubt addressed what was on everyone's minds.

"I've been playing this game for quite awhile. The only thing that ever seems to change is my opponent. Of course, anyone who dares to challenge me, never survives after the game is over," I said as I locked eyes with Madame Red. She visibly stiffened at my threat and I couldn't help but smirk just a tiny bit at her fear.

"But you have yet to play the same game that the young master is," Sebastian said as he used that opening to poke into my past a little more.

"Where I'm from, I play the same game all day, everyday. The only difference is, mine just happens to be far bloodier and more perilous than the one you are embedded in," I retorted.

Madame Red turned her gaze back to her nephew. "You must have had other options in life besides policing the..."

I would like to say that I zoned out for the rest, but I found myself getting dragged out of the room by Sebastian for what I assumed was another round of interrogation.

"What do you want now?" I hissed the moment that we left the room. "I already told you what you need you to know about me for the moment."

"But yet you act like you want someone to figure it out," Sebastian said as I glared at him.

"I'm a girl out of time," I said as he glared at me. "Come up with whatever meaning you wish."

He sighed at my ambiguous remark. Why did he think that I would make getting any information about my past easy. I slid past him to go to the kitchen to get some time by myself.

People like him, made my temper go off if I stuck around for too long and at the moment I didn't want them finding out the rest of my gifts. I wanted to have an edge in the battle that was quickly closing in.

Dusk had fallen, when Madame Red finally had left the townhouse and Ciel held his informal meeting about the case. He kept shuffling through the notes trying to find someway to connect all the pieces together. The same puzzle that I could already see completely finished, along with a way to finish the game.

"Yesterday's murder, the Viscount didn't do it," he muttered as I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing about the case is at it seems. Something that I figured that you could see by now," I said. "You've had your gaze directed at person who couldn't do anything that the murder has done. The bodies had been touched by a supernatural creature who aided in the murders, no one else would be so careless."

"Sebastian, you didn't," Ciel started as the facts finally lined up for him

I sighed. "No, I would have seen the evidence on the bodies if it was him. Each species of supernaturals leave a different footprint behind."

"I told you, I never lie."

"Right, get rid of the data that don't fit and the pattern is clear as day," I said causing Ciel to glare at me.

"You two know more about this than you're letting on, don't you?" Ciel asked.

"As you well know, I only carry out those orders my master has directly given me. You only saw the words, my lord, I become either your pawn or your knight," Sebastian said as he knelled on the floor. "Now master, move me into check."

"So, you two aren't planning to leave me behind are you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Those two would pay for it later if they dragged me through all of this and then wouldn't even let me take the idiot out.

A couple hours later I found myself back in my element. Stakeout. Hiding in the shadows waiting for my quarry to come out to play. I was back in my normal mission clothes with my sword strapped to my hip and adrenaline already flooding my veins.

"He'll show up if we stake out the place, right?" Ciel asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"I take it that you haven't done this before, then," I said as I leaned against the wall. "I've done stake outs like this for years, sometimes freezing my butt off sitting on top of a building to take a shot."

Ciel turned to look at me as Sebastian smirked as he kept playing with the cat.

"So your skill set is like that of the maid, interesting," Sebastian mused as he straightened out as the cat ran away.

"It's a useful set of talents for any situation, not just being a sniper," I said. "Though, if that was all I do, I would be completely bored of just doing that all day."

A scream cut through the air causing all of us to turn towards the source. Why did everything have to wrong on a stakeout?

"How could someone have gotten past us?!" Ciel asked as we rushed down the dead end alley towards the home of the latest victim as well as the Ripper's last one.

As Ciel yanked open the door to the house, Sebastian pulled him away and covered the earl's eyes. "You've made quite the bloody mess of things in there, Jack the ripper...or should I say Grell Sutcliffe," Sebastian said as Grell walked slowly out of the house covered in the blood of the deceased.

"N, no you're wrong! I.." Grell stuttered. "I heard the scream and rushed to help, but..."

I rolled my eyes. He was trying hard to get out of it, but he was still going to lose this game. No one was buying his silly act.

"You can drop the innocent act, Grell. It's over. You know this actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human realm. You played the role of the 'helpless butler' well. Your act had almost everyone completely fooled."

I completely missed the rest of the exchange as I mulled over the new information that I had gotten while watching Grell change his appearance. The red haired flamboyant version of him seemed to fit him better, but he was still a complete fool. He had even acknowledged my presence, which I was going to make sure would haunt his nightmares for years after this little encounter. Well, if he managed survived this night anyway.

"No I'll call you Bassy!" Grell said drawing me out of my mind making me realize that comment was directed at Sebastian. Grell was a complete idiot. "Let me introduce myself: the Burnett butler Grell Sutcliff. What do you say about us getting along?"

I nearly fell over laughing when the idiot made the the symbol of 'I love you' in sign language.

"Considering you're the one murdering everyone, i don't think so," I said as I rested my hand on my sword as I readied myself for the battle.

"Indeed, I never thought that I would find one of your kind playing a butler. You're supposed to be intermediary between man and God as a Grim Reaper," Sebastian said making me roll my eyes.

So that was what Grell and Undertaker where. Only of the only legends that I had dismissed as as false. I wondered if anyone else had guessed what Undertaker was yet. Oh well, I just figured that I would use that information to annoy people later, especially since things went from bad to worse the moment that Madame Red exited the the shadows of the house and revealed herself at last.

"Well, I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think that anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is," Madame Red said as she leveled a glare at me and Ciel.

I snorted. "You seem to not realize the fact that I knew that Grell was inhuman the minute that I first saw him. In the long run you shouldn't be so surprised that you were a suspect this whole entire time no matter what you did to try to ease that suspicion.

She turned to Ciel. "You mean that you actually suspected your own aunt?"

"I was looking for a murder; degree of relation to me did not matter. Helix was the one who kept pointing me to look closer into the murders. In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper," Ciel paused. "You Madame Red and Grell Sutcliff."

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be," she said. "If you had let it go, we could have played chess again. But now, you've taken everything!"

Grell chose that very moment to take out a chainsaw that looked older than the modern day style I was used to seeing.

"What is that?!" Ciel asked.

"Grim Reapers use tools for harvesting the souls of the dead. That is a Reaper's scythe," Sebastian said.

"Remind me to stay well away from that thing then," I muttered. "Cause that thing no doubt will hurt more than a normal scratched."

"Don't you dare call it that! This so much more than a normal scythe; I worked very hard to customize it! This is a special 'death scythe' of my own design. It can hack anyone into tiny pieces."

"You seem a little too proud of something that could easily fail in the middle of battle," I whispered. "You shouldn't rely on it all the time for everything."

Grell glared at me. "I've been far too well behaved. I should love to exercise my skills. So shall we play?"

"Perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position? I am on duty after all," Sebastian said.

I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't seem to have an ounce of respect in him, so why ask him to be more respectful?"

Grell gave me a sharp smile. "Red is my favorite color. It's perfect for hair, cloths, for lipstick. So I painted all those women pretty, pretty blood red and you're next."

The revving of the chainsaw was my first clue to get moving. With a flip backwards I avoided the moving blade as he lunged at me.

"You missed," I said with a grin as I landed in a crouch behind the Reaper.

"How?" Grell asked with a clenched jaw as he spun around to face me.

"You never fully did your homework about me and so you don't know all of the tricks that I have up my sleeve."

Grell then tried to take a swipe at me, but this time his favorite weapon hit an invisible wall that it could not cut through.

"You are completely pathetic," I said with a laugh.

"I would have to agree. You are a Grim Reaper. Your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dead and as a butler, your job is to follow your master like a shadow. You have violated both of those expectations, and quite frankly I find it sickening," Sebastian said drawing the reaper's attention back to him.

"Bassy, you wound me. You know I'm more deadly efficient than I seem," Grell said causing me to burst out in another round of laughter.

"Then how come I'm kicking your but without even trying," I said causing the idiot to go after me again. This time i used my crystal to disappear to appear on the roof of the house where the deceased still laid in a puddle of her own blood. "You're all bark and no bite."

Grell then jumped and joined me on the roof as I drew my sword ready for what was coming next. With a flip I was behind him again and with a quick movement of my wrist I slashed open his shoulder causing blood to stain the white shirt.

"You know, I like to paint things red as well, but I only do it to the people who are stupid enough to challenge me," I hissed as he spun around and tried to run me through with the stupid chainsaw.

The cut to the shoulder seemed to slow the idiot down a tiny bit, but it didn't take him out of the game like I was hoping that it would do. I kept dodging and leading several more blows on his body, at least till I ended up standing with my heels at the very edge of a roof.

"Run out of real estate, did we?" Grell asked as he revved up the chainsaw ready to end my life.

"Now, now we can't have that," Sebastian said as he caught the blade of the chainsaw in his hands as he stood behind me and Grell.

"I have this under control, go deal with Madame Red," I muttered as I flipped so that I was behind the idiot again.

"The young master ordered me to assisted you," Sebastian said as I drew blood from Grell once again.

"Well ignore it, this threat is handled," I hissed as Grell broke away from Sebastian and tried to get me only to utterly miss once more.

Sebastian ignored me.

"Fine. I'll go make sure that Madame Red doesn't kill Ciel while you're acting so stuck up," I hissed just before I flipped off of the roof and landed directly behind her.

"You shouldn't have been born in the first place!" Madame Red shouted as she lunged at Ciel with a knife. Within two seconds, I'd moved and knocked the knife out of her hands.

"Your game is over is over Madame Red," I whispered as she knelled on the cold ground. "But I'll let the police deal with you, instead of killing you."

"You've a disappointment, Madame!" Grell shouted. "Come now. Hurry up and kill the brat already!"

I looked at the woman in question on the ground and then back at the idiot. "I don't think she'll ever do what you want her to do anytime soon."

Madame red started at the ground. "I loved my sister...I loved her husband...I loved their child. I can't...I can't kill their beloved son," she sobbed.

Grell glared at her. "Really? You're getting soft-hearted on me all of the sudden? After all of those deaths? If you don't end him, he'll end you."

"Madame," Ciel said as he stood there watching his aunt.

"But... this dear boy.. This child is my," She started as I quickly tried to put up the same barrier spell as earlier that night to stop the reaper if he tried to do anything.

I was just a little too slow to get it up and Madame Red's blood soaked the ground.

"Too late for that! How disappointing! What use do I have for you if you're just another woman?" Grell shouted as reels of film came out of her body.

"Is that her?" Sebastian asked surprising me. Apparently the butler did not know everything like he wished to.

I on the other hand did not care what was going on even though the information would probably come in handy in the future. My vision was colored red when it came to that idiotic reaper. No one killed someone who was under my protection and got away with it.

"A part of a reaper's job is to replay and examine the memories of those who are on the to die list. From that, we determine what kind of person they were. We see from their own perspective what kind of life they lived and we decide whether they should live or die," Grell said and I let the words sit in the back of my brain.

"Their lives flash before their eyes, while you play god," I hissed as I drew a few throwing knives from their sheaths. "You and you're kind are starting to get very annoying."

"Oh dear, do calm down. This is the reaper's true power: the cinematic records!" Grell shouted.

Oh, I was going to show him the meaning of power and going to kick that that idiot off of that throne of his. I ignored everything that held Ciel and Sebastian's attention. Ever so slowly, I was creating a web of magical traps that were really going to cause that reaper more harm than just my sword alone.

"How beautiful you were dyed crimson covered in your victims' blood, I loved you so. What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end. You don't have what it takes to wear red. Your cheap little melodrama ends now. It's over, Madame red. Goodbye," Grell said as he cut through the film.

"How would you like to be painted crimson with your own blood," I hissed as I heard Ciel tell something to Sebastian.

"I was going to spare you, professional courtesy and all that, but if you insist, I'll send the three of you to heaven," Grell said not even noticing the glowing lines below his feet.

"Heaven? You're joking. I know nothing of heaven," Sebastian said.

Thorns erupted out of the ground and dug into Grell's flesh causing blood to run down to the already stained ground.

"You should know by now not to underestimate what I can do," I said said as I leaped forward and nailed his wrist holding the death scythe.

"You really think that you can stop me," Grell said flashing his sharp teeth.

"I'm doing quite a good job, so I how no clue what you're talking about," I said sweetly as he managed to break away from my thorns.

"Sebastian, I ordered you to help Helix," Ciel said as he revealed the eye that was hidden beneath the eye patch.

"I do have this," I said as I held a ball of fire in my hand causing Grell to audibly gulp.

"I can see that, but reapers like this one are very hard to get rid," Sebastian said just before Grell lunged at me. Sebastian grabbed me and moved me out of the way before I could act, causing Grell to cut through part of Sebastian's tailcoat.

"Look a that , my clothes are ruined again. This is past mending," Sebastian said as he took off his tailcoat.

"Toy with him after he can't move," I muttered as I tried to get a couple of spells in place to slow the idiot down.

"You must be pretty confident to worry about you clothes right now," the reaper said not seeing what I was seeing when it came to battle tactics. "But of course you know I always appreciate a sharp-looking man. Well done, Bassy."

I hated stupid enemies, though they were very easy to take down.

"There was one technique that I absolutely did not want to use, but I have no other choice," Sebastian said as he took off his tail coat. What was the idiot up to this time? I hoped that it would not ruin my shot of making sushi out of the stupid reaper, well at least beaten to a pulp for the authorities to deal with.

"Shall we send the curtain down with the next blow? I'll miss you terribly, but perhaps we'll meet again. Farewell," the reaper said as Sebastian throw his tail coat at the running chainsaw causing the rotating blade to suddenly stop." What the Hell?!"

I burst out laughing. That was even better than what I had in mind hidden in the web of spells that I'd created, especially as I watched Grell try to tear the fabric out of his precious toy.

"That was my finest tail coat, it was made of the highest quality Yorkshire Wool. Wool is a very tricky fabric. Once it becomes caught in something, it is exceedingly difficult to remove."

A common item to drive someone insane. Now that was a trick that I would have to remember for later.

"I acquired that coat at the manor and I certainly didn't want to use it for something like this...But you had already ruined it after all," Sebastian said with a closed eyed smile.

"No! Please! Just one request! Not my face!" Grell shouted giving away a weakness, something one never did in the heat of battle, if they were smart.

"You look pretty awful," Ciel said addressing his butler as Grell landed face first into the cobble stones with a thud.

"He caused me a bit of trouble actually," Sebastian said.

"I'll show you some day," the reaper wheezed as he lifted his head a couple of inches from the ground.

"I doubt it," I said as I inspected my nails. "Considering I was going to put you through the ringer, before Sebastian interfered with that plan.

As I wiped the blood off of my sword, I noticed a figure standing on a nearby rooftop watching what was going on.

"We've got some unwanted company," I said as Sebastian easily pulled the fabric out of the chainsaw. He gave no knowledge of what I said as he revved the thing up to finish up the reaper.

Rod slashed through the air between Sebastian and Grell as the figure jumped down from the roof and landed on the back of Grell's head, cashing the already beaten up reaper's face to get smashed once more into the ground.

"I apologize for interrupting. Let me introduce myself; I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. I've come to retrieve that reaper there," the new addition to our pretty much ended party said.

"Glad to know he isn't a normal example of your kind," I said as I used one of my knives to clean under my nails as I leaned against a wall.

Spears looked at me with a bored expression. "And who are you."

"Someone you'll be seeing a lot of considering our two professions will end up crossing quite often in the future," I said darkly.

He frowned.

"I'm a bringer of trouble and death isn't that far behind me. You may be dealing with this reaper and the situation he created, but I can see the storm coming that you can't," I whispered before I allowed myself to disappear into the shadows of the night. Leaving the whole situation behind me.

**Sorry for such a long wait between chapters. College decided to throw some real curve balls at me with mid-terms. It might be a bit before I can get the next chapter up due to way to many assignment coming down the pipe. It is written out in a notebook, but I don't foresee anytime open to type it up within the next couple weeks.**


End file.
